


They Say

by Cana_banana



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Poetry, Short, Sort Of, but its all about them, i was emotional and here we are, mostly just words, my poor children, no one is mentioned by name, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cana_banana/pseuds/Cana_banana
Summary: Our names are not what defines us. It is the words we use about ourselves, and the words others choose to use as descriptors that defines our very beings.They say actions speak louder than words, but words are what describes an action, and so in a way, are words not the action after all?





	They Say

The Brute, The Bloodthirsty, The Anger, The Uncontrollable, The Unpredictable, The Mindless Beast

 

_the loyal, the protector, the carrier, the honest, the strength, he who freely takes the brunt of the blow_

 

 

The Weak, The Abandoner, The Wayward Daughter, The Loud, The Indecisive, The Reserved

  
_the golden light, the saviour, the kind, the heart, the comfort, she who picks up the pieces_

 

 

The Greedy, The Stubborn, The Thief, The Bitter Heart, The Impure, The Carrier of Inconvenience

  
_the pathfinder, the strong-willed, the resourceful, the quick, the keen-eyed, she who carries the strength of the bear_

 

 

The Dangerous Impulse, The Angel of Death, The Rash, The Dark Thoughts, The Risk, The Bent Spirit

  
_the strong of heart, the winged defender, the fate-touched, the champion, the emotion, he who readily faces death in bargain_

 

 

The Unsteady, The Confused, The Quick-Tempered, The Selfish, The Unfinished Thought, The Apprehensive

  
_the passage, the good intentions, the moral compass, the brave, the voice of the tempest, she who commands the elements_

 

 

The Demon, The Terrible Thought, The Betrayer, The Past, The Corrupted, The Architect of Destruction

  
_the visionary, the believer, the realist, the productive, the mind, he who forces evil to work in prosperity_

 

 

The Deciever, The Improper, The Indifferent, The Fool, The Mask, The Trickster

  
_the silvertongue, the quick wit, the performer, the laughter, the resolute, he who bends realities through the sheer force of words_

 

 

 

A Bunch of Fucked Up Misfits

 

_a family_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Might make a follow-up chapter that describes each word/phrase, giving reason to it - These are things I thought to be fitting to every character, either based on their personality or something they've done. If you don't agree, well, share other descriptors!  
> There's no hate to be had here, all of VM are my beloved darlings and I love them all very much


End file.
